


Maybe this isn't so bad...

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Gentleness, Ice Cream, Kissing, Undercover, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: "Kiss me baby." May threw her arms around Phil's neck, pulling off the act of to much of that tequila.Phil conented, wrapping his arms around her waist, and one hand moseying up to cup her face. In his idea of the mission, giving May an oral exam with his tongue had NOT been on the agenda. But it was still a (Pleasant) suprise.Their instructors would have been proud.





	Maybe this isn't so bad...

"You want me to go where, IN THIS?" May stood in Phil's office while he explained their mission, to obtain a hard drive with several coordinates to old HYDRA bases. "Why don't we send one of the younger ones? This is a NIGHT CLUB by the way." She growled.

"Because no matter how well we think Daisy, Bobbi, or even Simmons could do, you will always do better." He answered, still holding the deep red dress up for her. She glared at the outfit. "Daisy picked it out, okay?" He sighed. May snatched the dress from him.

"I'll kill you later." She hissed.

-:x:-

Phil and Melinda stepped out infront of the team. May was in a short, slinky red dress and low heals, her hair tossed back into a messy bun, hair still framing her face. Phil donned one of his old rock concert t-shirts, jeans, and a leather jacket.

The team around them busted out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" May asked, glaring as she stood in the despicable dress.

"You look..." Daisy kept laughing. "Like two adults trying to be hip!"

"Like overgrown teenagers out on a date!" Hunter died.

"You remind me of an old TV show where they've held off the teenage romance for so long that the actors are no longer teens." Mack stated with a strait face.

"Okay! We get it!" Coulson sighed.

The laughter died down. May gave him a look of, 'i-told-you-so', and kept her lips in a firm line.

"Come on, May, this'll be fun!" He told her, walking toward Lola. Usually, Phil hated putting his beloved car in harm's way, but tonight, it was all just part of the act. A classy couple visiting town for a while.

"I wouldn't put 'tracking down a hard drive in the middle of a crowded night club' in my category of 'fun'." May raised an eyebrow.

"What is even in that category?"

May just raised an eyebrow.

-:x:-

They could hear the music BEFORE they drove into the parking lot of a converted warehouse. May glared at Phil one more time, and muttered something about 'younger agents'.

Phil tried to be the gentleman, taking her arm and guiding her to the back door. Flashing their Daisy-forged IDs, they entered.

Phil decided that if he ever needed hearing aids, he would blame this mission. All the way.

May just kept grinning and smiling, trying to blend in.

There were alot of teens and early twenties, all dancing and drinking and dancing some more. There was an awful wanna-be rock band up on a stage, where the singer screamed into the mic and the musicians half destroyed their instruments. Lights were everywhere. The place was information overload. It almost gave them a headache.

May signaled to a less occupied crevice, where another couple was making out nearby. Perfect. Less likely of a chance for people to stare. 

"Where is the O84 again?"May asked into the com.

"Wow that place is loud! But it's with a person wearing... Let me hack into the security cams... Uh, who is wearing a black hoodie! It looks like she has pink hair?" Daisy answered.

"Thanks." May sighed. Observation time.

"I'll get us something so we are less conspicuous." Phil told her, disappearing.

May scanned the crowds, leaning against the wall, the spray painted black pipes on the wall letting her get a good view but not be seen. 

When Phil finally returned, he carried two ice creams. May folded her arms. "Really? Ice cream?"

"It was that or extra strong tequila." He answered. "And this was cheaper." Phil told her.

May sighed, accepting the treat. The ice cream tasted cheap too.

They slowly scanned the crowds, watching for their target. At one point, a some teen had stared at May long enough that Melinda had stood up on her toes and kissed Phil. The kid stopped staring. Coulson blushed, but he knew that she had done it all for the act. Right?

"There. Four thirty." May elbowed him, subtlely referencing a little to their right with the remains of an ice cream cone. 

"Hard drive in sight?" He asked, adding a laugh.

"No." May answered.

"Daisy, we got a visual." Phil told the girl through the com. 

"Awesome." Daisy answered. Then seemed to go back to her former conversation. "Anyway, it's super annoying, because they still stubbornly REFUSE to get together! It's like, whenever I'm in a room with them, I could karate chop the tension in the air! And the way they pine for each other... Ugh! All they are missing is the wedding rings." Daisy paused. Phil exchanged a look. "Yeah, I know, but come on guys! And the subtle love confessions and the way they take care of each other... It's crazy!" Daisy paused again. "Jem, that is the worst analogy I have ever heard! Come on, equal equasions? I hate algebra! I'd prefer something a little more romantic then that. How about Coulson is her missing puzzel piece!" Daisy laughed.

May and Coulson were so shocked that they lost sight of the girl.

"Daisy, we talk later." May said into the com.

There was silence.

"Wait... You HEARD THAT?!?!" 

"All of it." Phil confirmed.

"And... Now my zombie Apocalypse arcade game practice will come in handy." Daisy answered. "I am so dead."

May rolled her eyes, and scanned the crowd again. "I can't see! I'm too short!" She growled. And don't even THINK about picking me up." 

"Too bad." Phil said. "Target is by the doors. She's going to... We didn't know she was meeting anyone." He said.

"Shall I go kick thier-"

"Not yet, May."

Phil tossed the rest of his ice cream in a trash can, and they parted ways. May took the left, he went right. Following the girl and her contact, they had to duck again. Mrs. Pink Hair looked at them skeptically, and knew what to do. PDA always made people uncomfortable.

"Kiss me baby." She threw her arms around Phil's neck, pulling off the act of to much of that tequila.

Phil conented, wrapping his arms around her waist, and one hand moseying up to cup her face. In his idea of the mission, giving May an oral exam with his tongue had NOT been on the agenda. But it was still a (Pleasant) suprise.

Their instructors would have been proud.

The girl and her contact bolted down the hall. May waisted no time chasing them. She tripped them easily, and used one arm to stop them, and another to hold them against the wall. 

"You're doing great, sweetie." Phil said, jogging up and drawing the ICERs that Fitz had figured out how to cloak from X-rays.

The two girls were held up against the wall. Coulson and May had over estimated them. Their act was effective, but not necessary. For HYDRA minions, these two sucked. As in, they were pretty terrible. Phil neatly ICED them.

Hauling one girl each, they headed back to the entry. "To much tequila for these chicks." May forced a drunken laugh and the security guards nodded. They sucked too.

Throwing the girls I the back of Lola, Phil took the driver's seat. "Now, that wasn't to bad, was it?" He asked.

May just glared. "This dress is cold." She complained.

Phil took of his jacket, and drapped it over her shoulders. 

"It wasn't awful, right?" He waited.

"Fine. It wasn't too bad." May admitted.

They were DEFINITELY addressing what Daisy said later.


End file.
